planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet of the Apes (TV Series Soundtrack Album)
Experienced Argentinian TV and film composer Lalo Schifrin (Mission: Impossible, Cool Hand Luke, Bullitt, Dirty Harry) was engaged to write the opening and closing themes for the TV series which began airing in September 1974. Filmed out of broadcast sequence, the first episode to enter production was The Good Seeds, in July '74. Schifrin composed the incidental music for this (recorded on 12 August) and the next two episodes filmed, The Gladiators (recorded 3 September) and Escape From Tomorrow (recorded 27 August), the latter being the first episode televised. Schifrin was influenced by [[Planet of the Apes (Soundtrack Album)|the score for the original Apes film]] by Jerry Goldsmith, and used a reasonably large orchestra by TV standards, with percussion and brass highlighted above strings and woodwinds. The fourth produced episode, The Legacy, featured music composed by Earle Hagen (recorded 10 September), and the fifth, The Trap, was scored by Richard LaSalle (recorded 19 September). The eighth episode - the last to be filmed before transmission began - was Tomorrow's Tide, which was again scored by Hagen (recorded 9 October). The other eight episodes of the series re-used the cues from these six scores along with other library recordings, although The Surgeon included a few more pieces by Hagen (recorded 15 October), The Deception was scored by LaSalle (recorded 24 October) and Lionel Newman contributed some music to The Interrogation (recorded 6 November). Film Score Monthly released a CD through their Silver Age Classics line in March 2001 combining Tom Scott's [[Conquest of the Planet of the Apes (Soundtrack Album)|score for Conquest of the Planet of the Apes]] (1973) and Leonard Rosenman's [[Battle for the Planet of the Apes (Soundtrack Album)|score for Battle for the Planet of the Apes]] (1973). The disc added the opening theme tune from the Planet of the Apes TV series as a bonus track - it's first official release. In October 2005 the Intrada label released a TV soundtrack CD featuring Lalo Schifrin's opening and closing theme music, all three of his episode scores and Earle Hagen's The Legacy. The CD was presented in mono (as originally recorded), taken from the 20th Century Fox master elements, and was limited to 3000 copies. In 2015 La-La Land Records issued a remastered and expanded two-CD set of the complete original television series score, limited to 2000 copies and with extensive liner notes. This release split most of the Intrada CD tracks into shorter pieces with new titles. Intrada CD Tracklist: *01 Main Title (01:15) *02 The Spaceship (02:38) *** *03 Apes (2:46) *** *04 The Warp (02:03) *** *05 Urko And Galen (04:04) *** *06 Prison Guard (01:58) *** *07 Jail Break (03:29) *** *08 Your World (03:29) *** *09 Jason (01:53) ** *10 Fighting (02:13) ** *11 Barlow (01:50) ** *12 Trouble (02:25) ** *13 Into The Arena (02:46) ** *14 There Will Be Death (00:53) ** *15 Humans Versus Apes (02:33) ** *16 A Beginning (02:28) ** *17 Into The Ruined City (02:25) **** *18 The Machine (00:50) **** *19 The Soldiers (02:30) **** *20 The Key (01:23) **** *21 Virdon And The Kid (01:10) **** *22 The Family (01:56) **** *23 The Reward (02:23) **** *24 Knowledge Hunts (03:11) **** *25 Farewell (00:35) **** *26 Riding For Urko (03:16) * *27 Travel Without Stars (03:16) * *28 Attack (03:16) * *29 Bonded Humans (02:27) * *30 Next String (02:27) * *31 End Credits (00:28) Total time: 70:16 (*** Escape From Tomorrow: 20:27; ** The Gladiators: 17:01; **** The Legacy: 16:23; * The Good Seeds: 14:42) Credits: *Composer/Conductor - Lalo Schifrin; **** Earle Hagen *Producer - Douglass Fake, Nick Redman *Digital Mastering/Editing - Dan Hersch La-La Land CD Tracklist: Disc 1: *01 Main Title (01:16) *02 Exotic Forest (01:02; formerly 'The Spaceship') *** *03 Spaceship (01:41; formerly 'The Spaceship') *** *04 Apes Urgency (01:31; formerly 'Apes') *** *05 Concealment (01:17; formerly 'Apes') *** *06 Apes Chase (01:02; formerly 'The Warp') *** *07 The Warp (01:01; formerly 'The Warp') *** *08 Urko/Galen (04:12; formerly 'Urko And Galen') *** *09 The Master (00:15) *** *10 Prison Guard (01:58; formerly 'Prison Guard') *** *11 Prison Cell/Zaius (01:27; formerly 'Jail Break') *** *12 Jail Break (02:32; formerly 'Jail Break') *** *13 Your World (01:54; formerly 'Your World') *** *14 Wooded Area (00:45; formerly 'Jason') ** *15 Jason (00:27; formerly 'Jason') ** *16 Brutal Fight (01:03; formerly 'Fighting') ** *17 The Disc (01:11; formerly 'Fighting') ** *18 Barlow (01:17; formerly 'Barlow') ** *19 Ready (00:36; formerly 'Barlow') ** *20 Trouble With Apes (01:43; formerly 'Trouble') ** *21 Planet Of The Apes Mountains (00:44; formerly 'Trouble') ** *22 The Arena (01:43; formerly 'Into The Arena') ** *23 Wrestling In The Arena (01:03; formerly 'Into The Arena') ** *24 There Will Be A Death (00:26; formerly 'There Will Be Death') ** *25 Alan In Jail (00:28; formerly 'There Will Be Death') ** *26 Dalton (01:05; formerly 'Humans Versus Apes') ** *27 Human vs. Apes (01:26; formerly 'Humans Versus Apes') ** *28 A Beginning (02:28; formerly 'A Beginning') ** *29 Riding For Urko (01:46; formerly 'Riding For Urko') * *30 Travel Without Stars (03:17; formerly 'Travel Without Stars') * *31 Pitchfork Attack (00:30; formerly 'Attack') * *32 Local Patrol (01:37; formerly 'Attack') * *33 Plowing (00:25) * *34 Central City (00:16) * *35 Polar (00:36) * *36 Zanties (00:28) * *37 Virdon (01:08; formerly 'Attack') * *38 I’ve Seen Him Before (00:21) * *39 Apes Neutral Suspense (00:34) * *40 We Ride (00:30) * *41 Discovered (00:40) * *42 Toll The Bell (00:12) * *43 The Riding Enemy (00:22) * *44 Hunting Bonded Humans (01:02; formerly 'Bonded Humans') * *45 Twin Bulls (01:25; formerly 'Bonded Humans') * *46 Apes Tension (01:33; formerly 'Next String') * *47 Wind Mill (00:25) * *48 The Next String (00:54; formerly 'Next String') * *49 End Credits (00:30) *50 Riding For Urko (extension) (01:54) * Disc 2: *01 Main Title (01:16) *02 Opening (01:04) + *03 Reflections (02:30) + *04 Through The Forest (01:15) + *05 The Bag (00:31) + *06 Stalk In The City (03:02) + *07 Hunted (00:55) + *08 Searching (01:00) + *09 Go To Work (00:17) + *10 The Poster (01:46) + *11 Urko Makes His Move (01:07) + *12 The Execution (02:30) + *13 One For The Road (00:49) + *14 Country Style (00:35; formerly 'Into The Ruined City') **** *15 Ruined City (01:13; formerly 'Into The Ruined City') **** *16 Apes (00:40; formerly 'Into The Ruined City') **** *17 The Machine (00:49; formerly 'The Machine') **** *18 The Soldiers (02:29; formerly 'The Soldiers') **** *19 Ape Signals (00:50; formerly 'The Key') **** *20 The Kid (00:34; formerly 'The Key') **** *21 Virdon And The Kid :25; formerly 'Virdon And The Kid') **** *22 Urko (00:44; formerly 'Virdon And The Kid') **** *23 The Family (00:40; formerly 'The Family') **** *24 The Kid’s Toy (00:20) **** *25 Kids And Apes (01:15; formerly 'The Family') **** *26 Farm Girl (01:12; formerly 'The Reward') **** *27 The Reward (00:29; formerly 'The Reward') **** *28 Apes And Kids (00:44; formerly 'The Reward') **** *29 Knowledge Hunts (03:12; formerly 'Knowledge Hunts') **** *30 Farewell (00:35; formerly 'Farewell') **** *31 Runners (00:41) ++ *32 The Raft (01:43) ++ *33 Fisherman’s Love (01:09) ++ *34 The Village (00:48) ++ *35 Quotas Quotas (00:18) ++ *36 Fire And Fish (01:02) ++ *37 Garcon (00:14) ++ *38 More Fine Divers (00:33) ++ *39 Peter Dives (00:31) ++ *40 The Sharks (00:28) ++ *41 Sharks (02:36) ++ *42 Find Him (00:31) ++ *43 Gato Leaves (00:50) ++ *44 Bandor (00:31) ++ *45 Bandor The M.C. (01:30) ++ *46 Escape (01:49) ++ *47 Run Off (00:18) ++ *48 Medicine Off Center (02:43) +++ *49 More Sutures (01:32) +++ *50 Farna Theme (00:58) ^ *51 Farna Theme #1 (00:44) ^ *52 Farna (00:36) ^ *53 Farna Reminisces (01:11) ^ *54 Leave Me Alone (00:31) ^ *55 Be Gentle With Her (00:29) ^ *56 Deception (01:40) ^ *57 Goodbye (00:33) ^ *58 Again (01:33) ^^ *59 Mish Mosh (00:23) ^^ *60 Drums And Bells (02:04) ^^ *61 Wind Machine (01:04) ^^ *62 End Credits (00:30) ^^ (*** Escape From Tomorrow; ** The Gladiators; * The Good Seeds; + The Trap; **** The Legacy; ++ Tomorrow's Tide; +++ The Surgeon; ^ The Deception; ^^ The Interrogation) Total time: 127:06 (Disc 1 - 58:51, Disc 2 - 68:15) Credits: *Composer/Conductor - Lalo Schifrin (***, **, *); Earle Hagen (****, ++, +++); Richard LaSalle (+, ^); Lionel Newman (^^) *Producer - Nick Redman, Mike Matessino *Digital Mastering/Editing - Daniel Hersch *Liner Notes - Jeff Bond *Art Design - Jim Titus Notes *A brief hidden track can barely be heard at the end of the Intrada disc: two people in a recording studio discuss adding reverb to what sounds like a keyboard instrument. * The track names on the La-La Land Records release include references to 'Zanties' (rather than Zantes), 'Gato' (rather than Gahto) and 'Farna' (rather than Fauna). It is unclear if these were an error by the publishers or if they mirrored contemporary titles, but the liner notes also name the character as Farna and make some minor errors mixing up the two astronaut characters. *To help publicize the faltering TV show, Lalo Schifrin entered Sound City Studios, California, on October 1, 1974, to record the 20th Century Records single Ape Shuffle (Theme From "Planet Of The Apes") / Escape From Tomorrow (Cat# TC-2150). He arranged and conducted the session, which featured an orchestra with added bass, guitar, drums, keyboards and moog. The result was a solid funk/rock 'A'-side complete with chimp noises throughout which, despite the title, bore no relation to the foreboding TV series theme tune. The 'B'-side, on the other hand, re-used the electronic beeps which start the opening theme tune and was named after the debut episode, but again sounded nothing like Schifrin's TV series score. Although linked to the TV series, the single has never been included in any official TV soundtrack release. However, both tracks featured on the 2004 collection, Lalo Schifrin - Most Wanted 1968-1979, from the German Universal/Boutique label (Cat# 00440 0692072).[http://www.dougpayne.com/mwnotes.htm Lalo Schifrin: Most Wanted 1968-1979 - Douglas Payne Review] :See also: Music Of The Planet Of The Apes External Links *[http://store.intrada.com/s.nl/it.A/id.4506/.f Planet of the Apes: The TV Series release information at Intrada] *[http://www.discogs.com/Various-Planet-Of-The-Apes-The-TV-Series/release/602740 Planet of the Apes: The TV Series release information at Discogs] *[http://www.soundtrackcollector.com/catalog/soundtrackdetail.php?movieid=37391 Planet of the Apes: The TV Series release information at Soundtrack Collector] *[http://lalalandrecords.com/Site/PlanetOfTheApes-TV-Series.html La-La Land Records Planet of the Apes TV Series 2-CD Set] *[http://pota.goatley.com/scrolls/simianscrolls_12.pdf Interview with Intrada's Nick Redman and TV Series Soundtrack Review] - 'Simian Scrolls' #12 (Summer 2006) *[http://pota.goatley.com/scrolls/simianscrolls_18.pdf An essential purchase... ...again!: TV Series CD Review], by Alan Maxwell - 'Simian Scrolls' #18 (2015) References Category:Music Category:Planet of the Apes (TV Series)